Heretofore the prior art has not presented a collection of color coded beverage bottles with bottle caps having permanent passive, non-verbal indicia indicating the identity of the user of each beverage bottle of a collection of beverage bottles all having identical contents therein. Nor does the prior art describe color-coded bottle caps which provide permanent cumulative indicia in additional to pre-existing indicia on the bottle caps.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,242 of Lang describes a collection of caps for chemical containers, to identify the contents of the containers having the caps thereon. However, each container has a separate, distinct chemical, so the colors are used to differentiate the different contents in each of the containers.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,853 of Breidenbach and Mille discloses having color dots or rings on perfume bottles to identify the type of perfume therein. Similar to Lang '242, in Breidenbach '853 each perfume bottle has a separate, distinct perfume, so the colors are used to differentiate the different types of perfume in each of the containers.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,766 of Dunn describes color-coded bottle rings for baby nippled bottles, to distinguish different types of fluids in a collection of baby bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,804 of Villa-Real describes color-coded medicine dispenser bottles to differentiate the different types of medicine in each of the dispenser bottles.
Among other publications identifying the use of color-coding to separate out different contents from similar configured containers is that of “HSC:Re: Colour-Coded Plastic Bottle Caps”, 2 page website, published in 2002, which discusses the need for separating flammable/combustible materials into containers with color-coded coded caps, as noted in the website www.hronline.com. Another publication entitled “Nalgene Travel Bottle Kit—Medium” at www.rei.com published as a one page website in 2002, describes an assortment of eight bottles with color coded caps for separating different toiletries and cosmetics into separate bottles when traveling. However the Nalgene Travel Bottle Kit merely uses colors to differentiate the different types of toiletries in each of the containers. It does not describe color-coded bottle caps for containers having identical liquids therein, wherein the color-coded caps are used for the consumer to associate a particular bottle with the consumer.
A further publication entitled “Nalgene 32 oz. Narrow Mouth Lexan Bottle” at www.gearshark.com published also as a two page website in 2002, describes a single drinking bottle with a colored cap, but does not describe a collection of beverage bottle caps having permanent passive coded indicia thereon selectively indicating the identity of a user of an unencumbered beverage bottle of a collection of beverage bottles, each having identical liquid contents therein.
In addition, a three page website publication of 2002 entitled “Translucent Colors For Water Rockets”, at www.h20rocket.com describes coloring plastic bottles for producing spectacular visual effects of different bottle rockets, but not for identifying the users of bottles having identical liquid contents therein.
As for identifying the user of a liquid container, a number of patents describe tangible distinct elements, which tangibly encumber either the liquid container or the lid on top of the container.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,030 of Kesselring discloses a tangible beverage can tab that includes the user's name to identify the drinker of a beverage at a party. It is not a bottle cap but it helps drinkers of beverages identify whose beverage can belongs to whom. However, in Kesselring '030, the tangible tab must be separately affixed to the lid of the beverage can, encumbering it with a three dimensional object interfering with the smooth top lid of the beverage can.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,802 and 5,191,979, both of Nemeroff describes a collection of individual drinking cups which have identifying indicia printed on them, such as the same of the user or a number attributed to a user, to facilitate visual identification of the user. The cups are called “Memory Cups”. However in Nemeroff '802 and Nemeroff '979, there is a need to imprint the entire beverage container. Each container cup of Nemeroff '804 and Nemeroff '979 has to be separately printed. If Nemeroff were applied to beverage bottles with twist-off caps, the company's logo on the bottle's label or outer surface has to be separately printed, a task, which is unworkable.
Furthermore, in Nemeroff '804 and Nemeroff '979 the drinking container cups lack caps which could have been permanently and passively imprinted with colors to assist in identifying the user of each beverage bottle.
Other tangible identifying objects, which encumber beverage bottles, include cumbersome collars disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,034 of Skapyak, which describes decorative collars having distinct decorative charms and trinkets. The collars go over wineglasses to identify the drinker thereof.
While the Nemeroff '804 and Nemeroff '979, Skapyak '034 and Kesselring '030 patents are for beverage cans, wine glasses and drinking cups, not beverage bottles, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,702 of Rea discloses a beverage bottle which has removable adhesively stick-on labels to identify the user of the beverage bottle.
However in Rea '702 the stick-on labels must be separately adhered to the actual bottles, interfering with the surfaces thereof, leaving the possibility of adhesive residue on the surfaces of the bottles.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,704,144 of Groth for a tangible customized identification ring to go around a beverage can to identify the drinker of the can, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,139 of Ricks for a tangible identifying collar for a baby bottle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,629 of Brixius for a tangible collar ring for a beverage bottle to identify the drinker of the liquid therein and U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,528 of Klebanow for a tangible collar ring around a milk bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,763 of Diberio describes separate, reusable color-coded notched beverage can lids that can identify the drinkers of the beverage can, to avoid contamination. However, the tangible notched lids of Tiberio do not come with the beverage cans as their primary lid.